villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerome Valeska (fanfiction)
Jerome Valeska is one of the major antagonists of the TV series Gotham. He appears as the main antagonist of The Hellborn arc, in the third season of the series. He is the leader of The Lost Souls, and the boss of Alexander J. Luthor II. During the season, he sparks his hatred on The GCPD, and tries to take over Gotham. He also works for The Court of Owls, and is Johnny Otrix's mercenary. History He appeared in many previous episodes terrorizing Gotham city. However, he was killed by Theo Galavan. Season 3 Jerome in action He returns and is at first seen throwing a grenade on some people, while Bruce Wayne actually witnesses his return to Gotham. He then enters Lex Luthor's office and he hires Luthor to revive an evil organization named The Lost Souls. Later, he puts knock-out gas into a museum hall, and he steals the mask of The Joker. Later, he uses dark power on people alongside his henchmen, Gerald McMonnus, and bombs up The City Hall, killing dozens of people and GCPD members. He then entered the Lexcorp-X factory and asked Lex Luthor how The Lost Souls are doing. Lex replied that they need some more crystal operations to become all powerful. Jerome and Lex then entered a museum owned by Max Shreck, and have stabbed Max, thus testing his own crystal on Fish Mooney. Fish then turned into Hypnotisis, and Jerome Valeska ordered her to "spread Gotham's favourite virus". He then created an army of lost souls, and ordered them to terrorize Gotham everywhere. The lost souls were seen destroying GCPD buildings, bombing houses and stalking people on the street. Jerome then managed to kill Oswald Cobblepot, which he met on the empty street at night. He then took Oswald's plans for building a chemically designed nuclear-like bomb called The XBomb. Jerome later captured James Gordon and revealed him that he plans to return a favor to The Court of Owls, since they have helped him get away, after killing his own parents. He then shot Gordon, and left before Gordon was found and sent to hospital. He later bombed the building of The Wayne Enterprises, and he declared war on Gotham on the news camera, as behind him the building was exploding. He later went to the cemetery, and summoned the spirit of Johnny J. Otrix, the deceased leader of The Court of Owls. Otrix ordered him to find more power, and posses more restless souls in Gotham City. Attack on Gotham and death Jerome later appears in his Joker mask, thus he kills Butch for betraying his ally, Fish Mooney. He brings Butch's corpse, as well as many other corpses of people he had killed, to Johnny Otrix's grave. Johnny destroyed the corpses, and used their blood to become The Phantom Stranger, a powerful sorcerer who can do any dark magic. Jerome later revives 100 people as empowered members of The Lost Souls. He orders them to attack Gotham's plaza. As the 100 lost souls attack Gotham City's central plaza, he stands on the rooftop, and James Gordon fights him. However, in the middle of the battle, he jumps off the roof, and uses a parachute to land. Lex Luthor then comes and attacks Gotham City with his spaceship. Jerome and Johnny then took over Gotham, as Johnny became it's new ruler. Gordon however did not give up, as he tracked Jerome's location, and went to fight him in the ruins of the plaza. Jerome then revealed Gordon he has Barbara as his hostage, and that he plans to kill her. Jerome and Gordon had a rough sword-fight thereafter, and Gordon falls on the floor due to Jerome stabbing him with a sword. Jerome then picked up the sword to finish Gordon off, however, Gordon kicked him, and from behind, an injured Theo Galavan came and stabbed him with a sword. Theo stated he needs help from Gordon, as he just wants to put an end to the mess and become mayor again. Gordon got up with all his strength and stabbed Jerome's head with a sword, causing Jerome to fall to his death. Personality Jerome was a remorseless, unpredictable and utterly psychopathic boy with a deep enjoyment of wanton and needless acts of violence and chaos, committed by him and the Maniax or just in general. In the third season, he becomes more ambitious, as he is revealed to work with The Court of Owls. Trivia * He is the series' incarnation of The Joker. * He is also one of the main antagonists of the second season, where he stalks James Gordon and kills his parents just for fun. * Despite being the biggest threat at the beginning of the third season, Johnny J. Otrix takes over, and becomes the true main villain of the entire season. * He is similar to The Green Goblin from Spiderman, as they both enjoy murdering others. * In the third season, he is a much darker character than before hand. Category:Sociopaths Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Nihilists Category:Extremists Category:Thief Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Opportunists Category:Master Manipulators Category:Xenophobes Category:Necromancers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Leader Category:Revived Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmonger Category:Gotham villans Category:Spree-Killers Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Vandals Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Bombers Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Mentally Ill Category:DC Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Supervillains Category:Stalkers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Family Murder Category:Family Murderer Category:Henchmen Category:Enforcer Category:Deal Makers Category:Anti-Religious Category:Warlords Category:Mercenaries Category:Minion Category:Big Bads Category:Wrathful Category:Master Strategists Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Bullies Category:Misanthropes Category:Knifemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedster Category:Archenemy Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Usurper Category:Killjoy Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Assassin Category:Batman Villains Category:Complete Monster